


(You’re My) Winter Heat

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, SNS!AU, Slice of Life, minor side pairings are f/m and f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: Jongin has always been in love with his best friends’ love. But when it comes to himself, he doesn't know if he’s even capable of having it, especially through some app called Tinder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, the messages through apps and texts aren't too confusing ;u; dear prompter, i hope you like this!

It starts when Jongin is fifteen and witnessing his childhood friend confessing to his crush of three years. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae are in choir but for some reason, Baekhyun barges into the middle of Jongin’s dance class, asks to borrow him, and drags him over to the band room next door where the students and director are staring at them with bright, expectant smiles on their faces. Jongin knows what’s about to happen, knows that his part is equally as important, but he doesn’t expect Baekhyun to do this now, in the middle of classes, with _two months_ left until his graduation.

As requested, Jongin leaves soon after Baekhyun’s smile blinds him and goes into the choir room down the hall where Jongdae is busy talking to the teacher. With only two months left of the school year, there’s not much left they need to do and the instructor lets Jongdae go easily with a sly smile on her lips. Jongdae is busy talking about singing something special for the graduating class–“ _I owe it to Baekhyun for helping me out so much_ ”–that he doesn’t realize Jongin is leading him to the band room until they open the doors and music suddenly fills their ears.

It’s an easy tune to listen to, but then a beautiful voice blends in with the harmony and Jongin gets to watch Jongdae’s jaw drop in awe, watch as Baekhyun weaves his way through the students with flowers of all kinds, and sings his feelings out because Jongdae is his angel. No tears are shed but there’s the shine of happiness in their eyes that Jongin falls in love with, a burst of warmth erupting in his chest because he was here to see Baekhyun fall irrevocably in love with a man with an overwhelmingly generous heart and a warm smile.

They become the definition of high school sweethearts and two years later, Jongin smiles widely as he hugs Soojung, lets her kiss his cheek and hold his hand, and spots Jongdae and Baekhyun in the crowd making the most obnoxious noises they can ever create. He kisses Soojung that night at post-graduation, smiles into it, because he believes the flutters in his heart, the way his palms sweat when he’s around her, that he really likes her and the feeling is mutual.

When they break up in the middle of university during their second year, there are tears in their eyes. Jongin realizes how much he does love her, just not in the way both of them expected. Soojung understands immediately, appreciates his honesty, and tells him it’s mutual too. She wants him to be happy but they’re not going to find that happiness in each other. It takes one last hug and a lingering sad kiss for them to part, for Jongin to stumble into Baekhyun and Jongdae’s apartment, and cry some more because even if he wasn’t as happy as he could be with her, it still hurt because they did everything together. Their love became habit and it was a comfort.

“Come on, Jongin,” Baekhyun had whispered, carding fingers through his hair while he clung onto Jongdae, always Jongdae, because Jongdae always indulged him in much-needed warm hugs. “Let’s get some fried chicken. I’ll go get Monggu and Jjanggu and Jjanggah and we’ll make a night out of it, play video games and everything.”

Jongin had always loved Baekhyun, trusted in him, because he was like the older brother he never had. That was one of the best nights he’d had in a long time, laughing until his sides hurt, and wiping tears that were now from joy and incredulity rather than sadness and pain.

 

It’s been three years since then, Jongin swearing off of relationships and focusing on his studies instead, because even if he did love Soojung to the moon and back, he has to admit that the relationship stressed him out to the max before they broke up. He’d rather not experience that again so soon and before he knows it, he’s graduating university with his family in the audience and Jongdae and Baekhyun cheering as obnoxiously as they can, granted with added airhorns and everything.

He moves to an area of Seoul closer to his friends, finds a nice desk job near some of the better restaurants, and Jongin finds life after graduation isn’t as horrible as he thought it’d be. He has a decent-sized apartment that allows his puppies to live with him and he’s happy waking up to Jjanggah licking his face because she’s hungry, lets Jjanggu keep him company in the kitchen when he cooks chicken fried rice, and scoops Monggu into his arms when he settles down to watch Iron Man for the sixth time that month. He doesn’t think he needs someone else to make him happy–he gets enough happiness from his puppies and watching Jongdae and Baekhyun be nauseatingly sweet and cuddly with each other–but Baekhyun seems to think otherwise by the time Jongin turns twenty-three.

Really, Jongin would never find himself in a nightclub in Hongdae otherwise. But he’s here. In one of the back booths. Three shots of vodka down and Baekhyun doesn’t look like he’s quitting anytime soon.

“Come on, Jongin,” Baekhyun yells over the music, much alike yet so different from the time he comforted him after his break up. He refills his glass and shoves it towards him. “Loosen up! You’ve been working too hard at the office, even Kyungsoo has told me! You know how much he doesn’t like talking to me!”

Without preamble, Jongin downs the drink, because he _knows_ it means something if _Kyungsoo_ of all people is worried about him. He didn’t expect to become close to his superior, but he guesses working overtime and showing up with new recipes from his older sisters does give him a boost in the office. He really does enjoy Kyungsoo’s presence though; it was like meeting an old friend.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae chides, trying to pull the bottle away from his fiancé. “You know you’re not much of a drinker. Start downing beers or something else instead.” He gives Jongin a small smile, sympathetic. Jongin appreciates the gesture.

“But I want him to be happy too,” Baekhyun whines, pouting, and Jongin watches with mild amusement as Jongdae’s defenses crumble easily underneath Baekhyun’s perfected puppy dog look. “I know he’s not going to find anyone here, but he should breathe something other than the office and his apartment.”

For someone who’s had at least three shots of vodka and whatever neon-colored drink he consumed an hour ago, Baekhyun is surprisingly lucid. Jongin frowns at him. “Then we should have gone shopping or something other than this night club.”

“We were going to take you out to eat,” Jongdae admits, laughing awkwardly as he tries to contain Baekhyun next to him. “But Baekhyun needed a drink after a long day at the office.” His gaze turns fond when he looks to Baekhyun, even though his fiancé is playing with shredded pieces of napkin and looking like he’s about to pass out with a red flush high on his cheeks. “He’s been stressed recently and finished a presentation earlier, so I figured it’d be a nice change of pace today.”

Jongin’s heart still warms at the sight of his friends, pouring himself another glass and downing it in one go, before pushing both the alcohol and cup away from him. Baekhyun reaches for the bottle next but Jongin shoves his cell phone at him instead hoping to distract him from drinking any more. Jongin knows his limits, but it doesn’t mean he’s any more coherent than his friend.

Baekhyun gets distracted easily and leans into Jongdae’s side, leaving Jongin to distract himself by looking out to the crowd of dancing bodies. “Why don’t you go out there and find someone to dance with?” Jongdae suggests after a few minutes. He’s staring when Jongin looks back at him, smiling contentedly like a cat. It’s still weird how Jongdae looks like a cat. Maybe he was a cat in his past life. Then wouldn’t he and Baekhyun not get along? “You haven’t danced since your first year of university. Loosen up those joints and enjoy yourself like you did then.”

Jongin wants to say he stopped because he broke up with Soojung, but he figures it’d be a good way to get rid of some of the alcohol churning in his body. He looks to Baekhyun still messing with his phone, before he sighs in defeat and gets up. “Come find me in thirty minutes. I don’t want to do something I’m gonna regret in the morning.”

“Sure thing,” Jongdae chirps and Jongin rolls his eyes as he makes his way into the crowd, losing himself in the music, and finally letting his heart take control for once.

 

The morning after isn’t as painful as Jongin expects it to be. Jjanggah still wakes him up with whining and kisses and Jjanggu is napping next to the stove when he makes it to the kitchen. He can only figure Monggu is padding around the apartment, restless to go out, so he grabs a quick breakfast in the form of a bagel, pain killers, and bottle of water, before grabbing all three leashes and preparing them for their walk. Within minutes, Jongin is swiping his phone and keys off of the coffee table in the living room and out the door.

By the time they reach the park three blocks down, the puppies are energetic and barking, running all over the place and going up to any person they see within sight. They’re a handful but Jongin’s attention immediately diverts away from them when his phone dings. It’s the noise for any notifications on his apps but he doesn’t understand what this one is. He’s never seen it before.

Tinder _1 minute ago_  
Sehun: hey  
Tinder _8 hours ago_  
Seulgi: hi :)

Jongin frowns, staring at the messages, because he doesn’t even know who these people are. Who in the world are Sehun and Seulgi? Grunting at a sudden pull from Monggu, he tugs on his leash to try and keep him close. He receives excited panting in return and Jongin looks up from his phone to see his puppy staring up at him imploringly. “Monggu,” he coos, pocketing his phone and crouching low enough for his puppy to run into his arms. Next to them, Jjanggu and Jjanggah are still too busy running circles around him, tangling him in their leashes, before he topples over with a yelp.

Visitors to the park look over in his direction and some even giggle despite the situation. Flushing red in embarrassment, Jongin grumbles, trying to get his puppies in order. Another noise sounds from his phone in the process, this time an actual text message.

Baek _now_  
Did you check your phone yet?

Jongin clicks his tongue at the message. Of course he checked his phone. How else is he reading his message?

Baek _now_  
Before you say anything Jongdae told me my mistake. Don’t say anything. Still a bit hungover

Jongin shakes his head fondly at his friend before looking to his puppies and tugging them back along to his apartment. They yip and jump around excitedly and by the time they’re back, Jjanggu is collapsing next to his water bowl, looking terribly conflicted on whether to dunk his head into the refreshing liquid or sniff it in his exhaustion. Jongin laughs at his poor puppy.

“Okay, you three,” he says, grabbing their food and pouring it accordingly into each bowl for them. “Time for lunch since I slept through your breakfast. Daddy’s sorry so you each get a little treat to make up for it.” He grabs one of the expensive cans of dog food from the top shelf in the cabinet closest to the fridge, laughing some more when Jjanggah barks excitedly at the sight of it.

Within no time, all his kids are content and eating, leaving him to find food for himself and heat up the new batch of fried chicken Jongdae experimented in making yesterday. It’s actually pretty good with enough spice to make his senses come alive. Jongin snorts mid-bite. Baekhyun’s lucky to have a guy as wonderful as Jongdae who can actually cook. Baekhyun’s virtually useless in the kitchen.

Digging his cell phone out of his pocket, Jongin tosses it onto the couch next to him. He doesn’t pay it any mind, too focused on the chicken and the show on television, and he forgets all about it until Jjanggah comes bounding up to him, attempting a jump three times before she finally settles on the couch next to him and lays on his cell phone. Frowning, he waits until he’s done eating and cleaning up his mess before grabbing it. The same four messages greet him when he checks the time and he has to admit he’s never gotten over his habit of ignoring every message coming to him unless it’s from his boss or a random SOS text.

Tinder pops up when Jongin unlocks his phone and he stares at the icon of a cartoon red flame, in the bottom right corner where he should have a free space because he wants to see the little cartoon puppy he has in his background photo. It’s brand new with two notifications popping off of it so he taps it, watching as it loads then brings him to a photo of some random person. At the top and bottom, there are a few icons and he immediately recognizes the top middle chat button. He taps that next and is surprised to see three people’s names on there.

Sehun and Seulgi show up along with another name. Each one says _Matched on Aug 29_ under their names and Jongin squints to see the pictures next to them. Today is August 30, so… what does this mean?

He taps on the top most name, on Sehun, and is taken to another screen where there’s a message chat going on. All that’s there is Sehun’s message of ‘hey’ from this morning and Jongin stares, unsure of what to do next. He backtracks and taps on Seulgi’s name instead, seeing her message of ‘hi :),’ before he taps on her pictures, wondering if he can see more. He’s surprised to find out he can, taken aback by how cute she looks in a scarf and holding a hot beverage. Tapping the picture again to minimize it, he stares, still unsure if he should respond back to her message or not. Is this online dating? Did _Baekhyun_ set him up for some online dating app? That could potentially get him killed because he’s going to talk to the wrong person? She’s cute, but his anxiety is winning over. He taps out, going back to his home page and calling the one number he knows by heart besides the number for his mom.

It takes calling Baekhyun twice for Jongdae to answer. “Hello?” comes Jongdae’s always chipper voice. He can hear Baekhyun whining in the background about forcing Jongdae back into bed. Jongin wants to puke. “What’s up, Jongin?”

“You totally tricked me last night,” Jongin accuses, staring at Monggu when he comes into the living room to plop down at his feet. “What’s this Tinder thing and why are two strangers messaging me in it?”

There’s shuffling. “Oh, Baek. Your thing worked. Two matches.” A shout of surprise. Clatter. Jongdae’s laughter.

“You have two matches?!” Baekhyun yells, Jongin wincing at the sudden loudness. “Who are they? Are they cute? Have you messaged them back yet?”

Jongin scowls, letting Jjanggah jump up and settle into his lap. “What do you mean by any of that? You know I haven’t.” He can feel Baekhyun preparing his speech. “I don’t do online dating, Baek. What if I meet up with a serial killer and I’m dead before I can get out ‘oh, why did I find you hot in the first place, psycho.’” He hears an aggravated sigh.

“Tinder is safe and many people use it,” Baekhyun informs, as if methodically, as if he’s given this speech one too many times before. “Teenagers to adults use this application to meet someone new. It allows you to put in your preferences and a short bio and the app matches you to others whose interests may or may not match yours.”

“What do you mean ‘may or may not,’” Jongin mutters, still frowning. “How did you even hear of this thing?”

“Some may want to just hook up and have hot times with you, others may want to just become friends and hang out or go to the movies or something simple like that.” Jongin can practically see Baekhyun waving his hand dismissively in front of him. “Some of my coworkers use it. I’m also more up-to-date with all this stuff than you, gramps.”

Jongin balks. “I’m not a grandpa!”

“Says the one who didn’t know how to log out of Instagram four months ago.”

“Instagram is complicated!” Jongin whines, kicking his left foot out away from Monggu like a child. “Jongdae doesn’t have Instagram!”

“My love for Jongdae overcomes his social media ineptness.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

Jongin reverts to scowling again, glaring at the television in front of him. “How are they even able to contact me?” he mumbles, in between Baekhyun and Jongdae talking over him. “They don’t have my actual phone number, right? Or my address?”

There’s a moment of silence before Baekhyun speaks up again, sounding very serious but also very worried. “Jongin, this app isn’t like GPS. The only way they can track you is if you voluntarily give out your location,” Baekhyun pauses, hums in thought. “Unless they’re a hacker and hack your account to get into your phone or something.”

The panic that had dwindled down into a small pea has grown exponentially in size, Jongin’s heart speeding at all the thoughts of potential criminals planning to steal his puppies and kill him on sight. “I’m deleting this thing,” he declares. “Goodbye.” He hangs up before Baekhyun can get another word in.

 

When Jongin first got his apartment, he gave his spare key to his mother, in case of emergencies. He never knew when he would get locked out of his own place or if there was a fire and he wasn’t anywhere near to assess the damage so at the time, he thought it was a good idea. It was such a good idea that he had another spare key made for Baekhyun who had a tendency to bang on his door at all ungodly hours a day just so he could make sure Jongin was actually eating something healthy and delicious and didn’t die a sad, lonely death.

Jongin regrets ever having that idea.

He’s in the process of trying to figure out how to delete his Tinder account when Baekhyun barges in, looking like he just woke up with bloodshot eyes and messy hair with a pristine-looking Jongdae trailing behind him. It startles Jongin into dropping his phone and causing his dogs to bark at him for scaring them.

“Give me that phone, Kim Jongin!” Baekhyun shouts, diving for him on the couch and literally pushing all the air out of his lungs. “You are responding back to these two humans and creating new friends, at the very least!”

“Good afternoon, Jongin,” Jongdae greets, small smile on his face as he ignores them completely to scoop Jjanggah up in his arms and go into the kitchen. “Don’t break any bones!”

Jongin is too busy wrestling Baekhyun to form a coherent response, trying to get his phone back so he can finally delete the thing and ban it from his life forever. But then he forgets Baekhyun has an older brother, and that Jongdae’s older brother was rougher than him, and Jongin whines into his rug when Baekhyun sits on his back and goes through his phone. “Baekhyun,” he mumbles, “You know I have a back problem.”

“Well, it’s not acting up right now, is it?” Baekhyun fires back. “Oh my god, Jongin, didn’t you even see these people? These two humans are gorgeous. Why aren’t you picking them up?”

“Because I don’t want to be killed!”

“I can kill you faster than these two could.” Jongin can hear his keyboard clacking. “Oh my god, have you seen the guy? He looks like he walked straight out of a manga. Damn, who knew he’d have liked you too?”

Baekhyun weighs more than he appears and Jongin can feel sweat starting to form underneath his clothes. Jjanggu is currently sniffing his face and Jongin doesn’t understand. He doesn’t need to date anybody and he doesn’t want to use some app if he _does_ want to date somebody. He flinches when his phone is suddenly placed in front of his face.

“Look, I bet you didn’t even click on any of his pictures.”

Jongin’s eyes widen at what he sees. Dark hair, sharp features, an aesthetically pleasing photo. Sehun looks like every other photogenic Korean to walk through Seoul. But the fact he’s wearing _colored contacts_ and giving the camera _this look_ , he’s as attractive as any guy can get. He literally does look like some male lead in some manga come to life. He’s so awestruck that he forgets to even listen to Baekhyun talking above him, much less answer whatever it is he’s trying to ask him.

“Jongin, are you even listening to me?”

“What?” he breathes, watching as Baekhyun swipes through each photo. This man is _handsome_.

“I’m responding to each message,” Baekhyun repeats, sounding pleased with himself. “And when I leave to go back home and shower, you _will not_ delete this app and _will_ create a budding, beautiful conversation with each of them. Okay?”

There’s a picture of Sehun shirtless on some beach and Jongin believes his mind has imploded in on itself.

“Okay?” Baekhyun presses.

Jongin doesn’t even think twice when the phone is taken away from him. “Okay.”

 

Jongin has never been one to be attached to social media. Sure, he’s always on his phone all day every day, but he doesn’t have Instagram, Twitter, or Tumblr. He has Facebook, but the only reason he has Facebook is because Baekhyun made one for him back in high school because ‘if I’m getting one, then my bestest childhood friend is too.’ And since Jongin is still friends with Baekhyun, he can only blame Baekhyun for getting him so attached to this Tinder thing in the first place.

Within one day of Baekhyun distantly forcing him to use the app–“Goddammit, Jongin. Jongdae’s an officer. If something goes wrong, he will protect you with everything he’s got,” –Jongin has figured out how to look at more pictures of a person’s profile. (He doesn’t want to admit he’s been staring at Sehun’s photos for over fifteen minutes now.) He’s also seen which photos of him have been uploaded for others to see. They’re all pictures of him with his puppies but he guesses it’s because ninety-nine percent of his photos are of his children plus or minus himself. The other one percent is of his friends.

Within a day and a half, he’s constantly communicated with Kang Seulgi, a same-aged friend who loves to dance, has a strong affinity for fried chicken, and is actually a friend of Soojung’s from university he actually never had the chance to meet. She’s cute and friendly, down-to-earth, and they both agree that the world is small when they realize what luck they have in meeting each other through this app. Jongin thinks it’s pretty cool for that, accepting Seulgi’s invitation to meet up for some fried chicken and beer after work this coming Friday.

Within two days, Jongin has not received any sort of response from this Sehun guy at all and it’s only making his nerves and whatever pseudo-self-confidence he has in actually talking to him worse. Baekhyun had only replied a simple ‘hey what’s up?’ the other day, but there’s nothing. Zero responses. Jongin feels his heart shrink in on itself, moping around with his puppies and watching Avengers for the fiftieth time since it’s release.

By the third day, it’s Monday. Jongin has work on Mondays and can’t stare at his phone in pity when he and Seulgi continue to talk but Sehun hasn’t given any indication of wanting to continue their _limited_ conversation. “Maybe he doesn’t like dogs,” Jongin muses to himself, copying numbers from a client’s file and into his computer for documenting purposes. “I’m a good looking guy, right? People tell me I’m handsome all the time.” He frowns when he knows ‘people’ means Baekhyun, Jongdae, and his family. “I’m cute.”

“If you keep pouting at your computer, I’d have to send you home for the rest of the day out of obligation.” Jongin slides his gaze from his computer to his boss who’s smiling at him from the opened doorway. “Why don’t you take a break? Do you want food from the cafeteria?”

Bless Qian and her motherly tendencies. “A blueberry muffin?” he asks, watching as her smile widens. “I’m cute, right?”

Qian laughs, nodding, as she walks away. “Yes you are, Jongin. I’ll bring you back some hot chocolate too.”

“You’re the best, Qian,” Jongin calls out after her, smiling as she continues to laugh.

The stack of papers he has to input into the computer is always twice as much compared to every Friday, the amount of walk-in clients accumulating over the weekend, so he focuses on his work first. He doesn’t like falling behind even if he’s still put out about having no response from one of the most handsome guys he’s ever laid eyes on. He groans when he finishes half of the first stack, slamming his face into the papers afterwards. His muffin and hot chocolate are still sitting on the corner of his desk.

“I’m a handsome individual,” he mutters into his papers. “I’m a handsome individual who has been doing fine without a significant other for the past five years. What makes this any different?”

The pictures of Sehun pop up in his head and Jongin groans again, lifting his head up high enough to get his phone out of his pocket and stare at it forlornly. When he wakes the screen up, it’s a picture of his three puppies in various states of attention. It makes the heaviness in his heart lift the tiniest bit, lips pulling up into a small smile.

Tinder _now_  
Sehun: Hey I’m sorry. I’ve been out of town this whole weekend. I’m Sehun.

Jongin gapes at the new message. Making his lockscreen fade to black and waking it back up again, a lone box fits under the time with Sehun’s name in it. Sehun’s name is on his phone. Jongin can’t sit up fast enough without his head swimming at the sudden position change.

Sehun: Oh wait, my name is on here  
Sehun: My bad

Jongin can’t help but laugh, nerves getting the best of him. Is he allowed to feel like he’s back in high school when he’s twenty-three? “Okay, Jongin,” he mumbles to himself, “Play it cool.”

Hi Sehun, it’s cool. I’m Jongin  
But my name is on here too

Within seconds, he receives another response. This time, it’s of the rolling eyes emoji and Jongin frowns.

Sehun: Cute  
Sehun: How was your weekend?

Jongin refuses to accept he squeaked out loud, quickly looking up to see if Qian or Kyungsoo or anybody else was lurking around his opened office door to witness his embarrassment. He waits several minutes but nobody shows. He doesn’t even hear any snickers or snorts and he takes that as a good sign before focusing back to his cell phone. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, he pauses for a second–because what did he do this weekend beside message Seulgi and wait for Sehun’s reply?–before sending his response.

It was relaxing  
Played with my puppies and lounged around

Sehun: Oh, your puppies are cute  
Sehun: It’s nice to have a relaxing weekend  
Sehun: I’m glad you had one

Jongin smiles as he feels his nerves slowly starting to unravel. Sehun sounds… nice, for lack of a better term. He sounds considerate too.

Thanks  
How about you? Busy weekend I’m guessing?

Sehun: Tell me about it

Snickering to himself, Jongin expects Sehun to go into some story about how his weekend went. He imagines Sehun sending some more emojis, maybe, and Sehun saying how stressed out he’s been or had too much fun and now regrets that party last Friday night. But all he gets is a simple response, one that has Jongin looking up to his paperwork and frowning before looking back down to his phone.

Sehun: But I don’t want to bore you with it

Jongin thinks he’s a fantastic listener, awkward with forced conversations, awkward with talking to new people in person, but he loves to listen to people. He loves hearing their stories about how they’ve lived to this day, wonders how they survived that nasty blend of coffee when Jongin can barely tolerate one sip of it, thinks about what would happen if they did one thing instead of another and how it would affect their futures. He hums as he sends his own response back before setting his phone aside, though not too far away, and goes back to work.

Then tell me about it  
I’d love to listen

 

By the end of the day, Jongin doesn’t expect to find out so much about Sehun. He’s a university student who’s supposedly Instagram-famous, having been offered multiple opportunities to sponsor various foods, drinks, and clothes, and it leads him to traveling to different cities during the weekends when he really just wants to focus on his last semester studies, ‘I had to push back my graduation because of it. Ugh.’ His degree is in anthropology with a minor in dance and if that isn’t a clear enough sign Sehun is as interesting as the entire universe and its galaxies, Jongin doesn’t know what is.

To say the least, Jongin’s crush has solidified within one day and he doesn’t know what to do with himself by the time he makes it home, no longer surprised to find Jongdae cooking in his kitchen and Baekhyun playing with his puppies in his living room. Jongdae is still wearing his uniform but Baekhyun looks comfortable in a gaudy sweater that’s probably Jongdae’s because his fashion sense was usually never the best.

“Welcome home,” Baekhyun calls, smiling as the puppies all leave him to greet Jongin with happy licks and barks. “How was work?”

Jongin smiles as he dances around his puppies to get to the hallway and his room to change. “Usual,” he answers, curious. “Visiting or need something from me?” His phone sounds again and he looks down to see another message from Sehun.

Tinder _now_  
Sehun: I still can’t believe you’re three months older than me

“Visiting,” Baekhyun calls back, “Checking up on your puppies.”

“I call bullshit,” Jongin shouts back, closing his door right after Monggu squeezes in after him. He can hear Baekhyun’s laughter all the way from his bedroom and he laughs along with him, changing out of his work clothes, before putting on a regular t-shirt and sweats. Monggu has made himself comfortable on his bed and Jongin shakes his head fondly at him, watching as Monggu tilts his head. “Don’t play innocent with me.”

Monggu barks in return.

Tinder _now_  
Sehun: So, older man, iron man or captain america?

This is definitely a no brainer. Jongin immediately opens the chat and tells him–definitely iron man!–before he closes it and then remembers the rest of the question. He opens the chat back up again and stares, slightly appalled, slightly amused, that Sehun called him ‘older man.’

Older man?  
Did you just call me that?  
Are we that close now?

After sending the last message, Jongin freezes, eyes widening when he realizes he can’t take that question back. It’s an innocent enough question but he sounds judgmental too, like he’s trying to ward off Sehun in some weird way. He jumps when there’s a knock on his door before it’s opening and Baekhyun is peeking inside.

“Jongin? What’s up?”

“Am I a mean person?” Jongin blurts out, startling Baekhyun into knocking his head into the door. “I’m not that judgmental, right? I try to be open and understanding but this Sehun guy is making me question my existence and purpose in life. Why am I freaking out so much about this?”

Within minutes, Baekhyun is invading his personal space and onto his bed. He’s pushing and pulling him around until Monggu whines and moves away, allowing Baekhyun to tug Jongin up against him and hold him tight. Monggu settles between them after and Jongin smiles at feeling all warm and loved.

Nothing is said between them, but Jongin’s phone does ding minutes later, twice. It’s somewhere buried underneath them and he allows Baekhyun to fish his phone out, Jongin whining when Baekhyun accidentally presses fingers into his side and tickles him.

Tinder _now_  
Sehun: I’d like to be that close  
Tinder _1 minute ago_  
Sehun: Maybe?

Jongin smiles when he reads the messages before he opens it up. He lets Baekhyun read parts of their conversation and he can practically feel the giddiness buzzing inside of his friend. It’s nice to have someone else’s attention other than his friends for once. “He said he’s kinda Instagram-famous, Baek,” he mentions, tucking his head underneath Baekhyun’s chin to stare at his phone with him. “You have Instagram, right? Do you recognize him?”

“Honestly,” Baekhyun answers, scrolling through the chat before going to the one with Seulgi in it. “He looked familiar when I saw his pictures, but I didn’t know from where.” He hums when he reads their messages. “You’re meeting up with Seulgi this Friday?”

Agreeing over text is completely different from hearing the words out loud. Jongin stutter-hums at the reminder, forgetting about the meet-up entirely because he was too focused in work and talking to Sehun. “Yeah?” he says quietly, tentatively. “We’re meeting up at a fried chicken joint in Hongdae on Friday. We’re having, uh, fried chicken and beer.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Well, it’s nice to know you’re having fried chicken and beer at a fried chicken joint.” Jongin pouts but he swears he feels Baekhyun’s arms tighten around him the tiniest bit. “You’re comfortable with this? I know I told you to create a nice conversation with these two, but if you’re still not comfortable with actually meeting them, you _are_ free to say no. You can tell them you don’t have time and then delete the app.”

And this is the reason why Jongin has always clung to Baekhyun whenever they couldn’t see each other as much as they could, probably why his mother told him to stay close to _Baekhyunnie-hyung_ when he was five and Baekhyun was seven, because Baekhyun will always look out for him no matter the circumstances. “She knows Soojung,” Jongin answers instead, watching as Baekhyun goes back to his conversation with Sehun. “They became friends during our second year in university but I never got to meet her before we broke up.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun resumes his humming, fingers hovering over the keyboard, before he types in a response for him–Ha ha very funny. He types out something else–Hey can I ask you a question?–and waits for Jongin’s approval before sending that too. Jongin doesn’t know what he’s going to ask though. While they wait, Baekhyun puts his phone beside them before carding fingers through his hair. “Are you sure she’s friends with Soojung?”

Jongin pouts, closing his eyes and letting himself succumb to his best friend’s comfort. “I thought you said this was a safe app. You wanted me to use it.”

“I did,” he admits, voice soft. “I just want to make sure _you’re_ comfortable with it. I know I can be overbearing sometimes.”

“You can be,” Jongin mumbles, hearing his phone ding, before Baekhyun is fussing with it again. He opens his eyes long enough to see a question being typed out and sent before the screen goes black. Jongin pouts. He couldn’t get to read what was sent. “What did you say?”

“I asked him why he started using Tinder in the first place,” Baekhyun easily replies, looking over when they hear another series of knocks on the opened door. “Hey honey.”

The smile Jongdae gives is as bright as the sun itself. “Hey love. Dinner is ready.” He eyes them briefly before coming in. “Is something wrong?” His decorated belt moves with each step and Jongin can’t help but watch as Jongdae makes room for himself so his gun doesn’t touch his legs and isn’t pushing into anyone’s personal space. He’s always had a habit of keeping a safe distance when he was wearing his uniform.

Tinder _now_  
Sehun: What about you?  
Tinder _now_  
Sehun: My friend told me to download this so I can stop being a third wheel to him and his girlfriend  
Tinder _1 minute ago_  
Sehun: Funny story ^^,

“Nothing,” Baekhyun chimes after reading the messages. Jongin smiles too, feeling much safer now that Jongdae is in the room with him. His heart pounds when he’s given his phone again, idea springing on him when he remembers his meet-up with Seulgi.

“Can you and Jongdae come with me this Friday?”

Jongdae looks confused, but Baekhyun chuckles softly, nodding and planting a soft kiss on Jongin’s head. “Of course. I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Honestly, this is the most Jongin has gone outside of his apartment in one week. Normally, he only leaves to take his puppies out on a walk or to go to the convenient store to stock up on chips, ramen, and random other ingredients for meals not consisting of chips or ramen and this new schedule is throwing him for a loop. He goes out to buy some new clothes because he hasn’t bought any in the past three months and he goes out to a new restaurant because his parents wanted to see him where it was as crowded as Disney World because ‘it just opened up, sweetie. Of course there would be a lot of people.’ Apparently.

By the time Friday comes around, he’s exhausted. He leaves work early with the promise of staying an extra hour or two later on Monday, and he collapses on his couch with all his puppies huddled around him. Jjanggu takes some extra effort but then he’s jumping on the couch next to his dad and his brother and sister and Jongin is happy. He doesn’t want to leave his apartment for the next year.

But then he remembers his outing with Seulgi is in five hours and he groans, not wanting to get up and get ready to go out. He doesn’t even know if she’s as laidback as she sounds through text and if she’s a hyper ball of sunshine then he’s going to black out from his energy being depleted within five minutes. In fact, he doesn’t even realize he’s fallen asleep until a hand is shaking him and he wakes up enough to see Baekhyun staring down at him worriedly.

“If you’re this tired, Jongin, go and reschedule with Seulgi.”

At the reminder, Jongin groans, although a bit exaggerated. “What time is it?” he slurs, trying to find his cell phone and search his living room for his clock. He doesn’t hear his puppies running around so he assumes, albeit belatedly, that Jongdae might’ve taken them out for their walk. Or they’re asleep. Either of the two.

“It’s five-twenty,” Baekhyun answers, taking a step back to let Jongin sit up. “Your meet-up with Seulgi is in forty minutes.”

Jongin yawns, “Oh,” before his eyes widen in realization. “It’s five-twenty?!”

Within minutes, he’s in the shower with Baekhyun laughing in the living room.

 

The restaurant is packed when Jongin arrives. Almost all the tables are full and he lets Baekhyun and Jongdae breeze past him to get one of the free remaining tables. It’s loud and smells greasy but Jongin scans the crowd once before looking down to his phone, where his chat with Seulgi is pulled up and they texted each other saying they were already there. He clicks on her photo next before holding his phone up and scanning the restaurant once more, skipping over heads until he backtracks and spots a girl looking down at her own phone with two beers on the table and a bucket of fried chicken. Jongin ignores Baekhyun and Jongdae pointing to her obnoxiously before they order their own meal.

“Seulgi?” Jongin asks, timidly, as he walks up and tries to bend low enough to see the girl’s face. Almost immediately, her head snaps up and wow she’s pretty. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and there’s already a soft flush to her cheeks.

“Jongin?” she mimics, smiling wide when she recognizes him. “Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you!”

Jongin laughs, feeling his own cheeks burn with the attention. “Hey, you too.” He sits down in front of her, looking to their food curiously. “Did you already order for us?”

“The waiter kept insisting,” Seulgi mumbles with a shrug, though she looks embarrassed. “You can order a different beer and I’ll drink that one when I’m done with mine.”

Smiling, Jongin shakes his head before taking a nice swig of his drink to help calm his nerves. He can hear Baekhyun and Jongdae talking a few tables over and it reassures him. “A beer is a beer,” he says, smiling as he plucks a chicken leg out of the bucket first before gesturing towards Seulgi to get her own. “Thank you.” He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling a new message, but he ignores it in favor of giving Seulgi his undivided attention.

He doesn’t think he’s had quality time with someone else other than Baekhyun and Jongdae in a long time.

 

Tinder _now_  
Sehun: You don’t have to of course  
Tinder _now_  
Sehun: Hey. Since you’re the only one I talk to on here, do you want to exchange numbers?

Jongin wakes up from his nap on a Sunday to see two new messages from Sehun. It’s been a month since he was first introduced to the wonders of Tinder and three weeks since his first outing with Seulgi, and he considers his efforts are maxed out to the extreme because he hasn’t put this much effort into creating new friendships and actually maintaining them for more than a week. His life isn’t as sad as it sounds. Promise.

“Should I give him my number?” Jongin mumbles to Jjanggu, lying on the floor next to him, while he lies on the couch. Jjanggu only grunts in response. “Is it time to make such a monumental step?”

Within the past two weeks, Sehun has started sending him pictures of random things–a bowl of steaming hot ramen, his new hoodie via a mirror selfie, even the couple Jongin assumes is the one Sehun always third wheels with. It’s more than Jongin ever expected but he’s happy thinking Sehun is comfortable enough to send him pictures of every day things. Jongin hasn’t sent one, but it’s because he’s not really a picture person in the first place. He’s sure Sehun doesn’t want a million and one pictures of his puppies.

“It’s been a month,” he continues on, letting his arm drop over the edge of the couch to pet Jjanggu. “A month should be a sufficient amount of time to move from app buddies to text connoisseurs.” He grimaces. “Who the fuck says connoisseurs.” Beside him, Jjanggu barks at him. “Sorry.”

After another few minutes of weighing the pros and cons, he shrugs. If Sehun is crazy, he can always get Jongdae to put a restraining order on him.

Sure, that’ll be fun

Jongin isn’t surprised to see a text from a random number coming in seconds later, with the words ‘Hey! It’s Sehun!’ followed by a smiley face. ‘To our budding friendship’ followed by a series of party poppers and celebration balls and Jongin is endeared. He responds back with laughter–Hahaha–before following up with ‘Congrats to us’ and a party popper emoji afterwards.

Conversation flows between them easily after that. They talk about nothing and everything, university in the past and university in the present, and how Sehun doesn’t make fun of Jongin as much when he finds out Jongin didn’t even know how to logout of Instagram all those months ago. That one is important.

‘One time, Chanyeol told me to start up a Tumblr but I had no idea what I was doing’  
‘I’m still pretty sure I did something wrong’  
‘Because a lot of porn blogs started following me all of a sudden and then I deleted it so fast I don’t think my own blog even knew it was coming’  
‘Oh my god that wasn’t supposed to be a pun’  
‘Shit’

Jongin bursts out laughing at that. He’s in the middle of cooking his special fried rice but he has to take steps back to lean against the opposite wall to make sure he doesn’t accidentally burn himself or fall over from laughing so hard. His stomach aches but in the best way possible. He can see a blur of brown in the corner of his eyes. “Monggu,” he calls out, laughing when all his puppy does is whine at him in confusion. “I think I’m in love.”

 

October manages to bring lots of surprises for Jongin. He continues to meet up with Seulgi like they’re old friends. He even meets a couple of her friends, Seungwan and Joohyun, which is surprising in itself because he never expected to see Joohyun again ever since the Jongin and Soojung break-up. Then he receives a random personalized invitation from Soojung, courtesy of Seulgi, and it’s to attend Soojung’s boyfriend’s birthday party on the seventh. It’s a Saturday and anybody who knows him knows he never has any plans on Saturday other than to take care of his puppies and sleep.

So when the time comes around, he’s bringing Baekhyun with him as his plus one to a high-end apartment complex close to the Gangnam area. They stare in awe at the exterior but then the trance is broken when arms circle Jongin’s waist from behind. “You actually showed up,” Seulgi says in greeting, laughing as Jongin turns to return the hug. “Hey, Baekhyun.” Standing next to her is her own date, a relatively nice older guy by the name of Kyuhyun.

“I don’t know when having dates needed to be a thing for birthday parties,” Kyuhyun muses in lieu of properly greeting them. Though, he does clap a hand down on their shoulders in his own affectionate way.

“Same,” Baekhyun agrees, before they’re turning and he and Kyuhyun are leading the way to apartment 427. “But I’m curious to see how Soojung has been doing all this time. I’ve missed her.”

“Apparently, she’s been doing well,” Jongin mumbles after them, letting Seulgi loop her arm with his to follow after them. When they make it to the lobby, Jongin expects the sudden warmth to make his eyes water and cheeks turn pink. What he doesn’t expect is his phone to buzz in his pocket. He retrieves it only to read another message from Sehun: ‘The first time I’m at a party in weeks and they’re refusing to bring out the wine for another two hours.’

Jongin scoffs, rolling his eyes as he blindly follows his friends until they reach the apartment. ‘I’m sure you’ll be fine for another two hours. Make some new friends or something’

‘But I don’t wanna. I’m only here to support my friend for living another year’

‘You have such a way with words’  
‘And compassion’  
‘I guess haha’

“So how long are you going to text Sehun before you finally meet him?” Seulgi questions. She tugs on his arm when he starts to veer off in another direction. “All you do is smile and make weird noises when you text him. It’s cute but also painful to watch.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling him!” exclaims Baekhyun, turning to face both of them. “I told him Jongdae and I can scout out this Sehun guy to see if he’s anything fishy and tag along like the time when he first met you.”

“I still can’t believe you thought Seulgi was threatening to any degree,” Kyuhyun deadpans, laughing when Seulgi runs to punch him in the shoulder. “She’s as threatening as a baby bear.”

And Jongin has to admit they’re cute together, almost as cute as Baekhyun and Jongdae. He groans when he reads another text from Sehun: ‘Isn’t that my selling quality? :*’ Why can’t he have a cute relationship with Sehun? Oh, because they haven’t even met in person yet and he isn’t all about those online relationships.

“You’re here!” Jongin startles at the voice. He stares wide-eyed, as Soojung practically looks _radiant_ wearing a button-down blouse and skinny pants. He hasn’t seen her this happy since he danced for her back in their first year of university. “Jongin! You look good.” They’re ushered in immediately and he watches as Soojung hugs Baekhyun and Seulgi, avoiding him and probably Kyuhyun for good measures, and then they’re shoved into the middle of the party and conversations.

Jongin meets Yixing within minutes, surprised to see an attractive dimpled smile and kind words, and he knows why Soojung fell for him in the first place. He’s well mannered but funny, cute and apparently attractive, and has a penchant for reverting back to Mandarin which Soojung actually knows the language on a basic level. “I’m glad you’re happy,” he tells Soojung after Yixing is swept away by some guy who introduces himself as Lu Han. He would’ve never been able to give her the happiness she deserves.

“I’m glad to know you’re getting there,” Soojung says softly, a sly gleam in her eyes. She’s still small against him but Jongin feels like she towers over him whenever she gets like this. Some things never change. “You know we live in a small world, right?”

Jongin gives her a strange stare, one he knows she knows all too well. “What are you talking about?” He jumps when she grabs his arm and drags him to Yixing’s kitchen where he can see Joohyun talking with some tall guy with piercings and a bright smile and some other guy with black hair. “Soojung–”

“Jongin!” Joohyun exclaims, looking over Piercing’s shoulder and catching his eye. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Waving awkwardly is something Jongin has perfected over the past several years, so he does it, only to make Soojung shove him. “Hey, Joohyun. What’s up?”

“Jongin,” Soojung announces next, calling his attention to her. “Tall, scary guy is Zitao but he’s a total softie.” She has this pleased look in her eyes and Jongin doesn’t understand until he turns back to the other two unknown men. Zitao has this same pleased smile on his face, like he just snatched one of the tastiest cakes in history, but then he looks over those few centimeters and locks eyes with someone he’s only seen through pictures on his phone.

“Jongin?” Sehun’s voice is nothing how Jongin expected it to sound. It makes his body heat up and his heart flutter like it’s about to take off. It’s wonderful.

“Hello, Sehun,” Jongin greets calmly, eerily calm, before he’s grabbing the nearest bowl of chips on the island counter and walking away. “I’m going to go.” He whines when Soojung’s hand shoots out and pulls him back. “Soojung!”

She turns him without much preamble and Jongin is forced to stare at Sehun. This time, he notices. His hair is black and it brings out how clear his skin is. His eyes are dark and amused and Jongin’s never seen Sehun smile before. His face looks like it’s been carved by the gods and Jongin doesn’t have time for this.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” _Holy crap, he’s getting closer to me_. “I’m Sehun, but you already knew that.”

It reminds Jongin of when they first talked through Tinder. It calms him enough to crack a smile, reach a hand out that’s not holding onto the bowl of chips. Sehun’s hand is soft. “I’m Jongin, but you should’ve known that too.” He totally does not imagine Sehun’s fleeting touch, trying to hold onto his hand longer.

“Oh my god,” Soojung groans. “You two are going to be unbearable.”

Sehun laughs and Jongin can’t take this. He hears Yixing calling for Soojung and she leaves after giving him a pat on the back. It doesn’t help anything he’s going through right now so he turns. He walks straight out of the kitchen and finds Baekhyun standing next to a window on the far wall. With one look, Baekhyun rushes to him immediately and pulls him to his side. “What happened?” whispers Baekhyun, slowing their walk down back to where he was standing before.

“Sehun is here,” Jongin murmurs, stuffing a bunch of chips into his mouth. “He’s here and he’s attractive.” The resulting laugh makes embarrassment burn throughout Jongin’s body. “Why do you do this to me?!”

“Because you’re adorable” is Baekhyun’s answer before he’s introducing Jongin to the group of people around them.

Throughout the rest of the party, Jongin has finished off two bowls of chips and three glasses of wine. He doesn’t think he’s anywhere near tipsy but he feels his nerves loosening up until he finally feels safe enough to leave Baekhyun’s side. He knows Baekhyun’s gaze is burning into his back when he goes back to the kitchen, but it disappears once the swing door closes behind him.

Sehun is still there, drinking some wine, but also making his way through all the snacks available on the countertop. Jongin didn’t have the presence of mind to actually look at him besides his face earlier, but Sehun looks good. He’s wearing jeans and a button-down shirt and Jongin knows he’s comfy from the way he’s picking out all the orange M&Ms and eating them without another thought.

“I like the blue ones,” Jongin blurts out, making his way to the other side of the island counter to refill his plastic cup with water from the fridge. He sees Sehun flinch and he smiles.

“The blue ones are good too,” Sehun murmurs, returning his smile with a small one of his own. Jongin hides by drinking some of his water, consistently, slowly.

The atmosphere around them is awkward to the tenth degree–Jongin could probably cut the tension with a knife if he could–and the way Sehun continues to stare at him a minute longer, just _staring at him_ , makes him want to drown in his sad excuse of a miniature lake in a plastic red cup. He doesn’t want to leave the kitchen though. He’s too tired to move and there are too many people here. He’s not used to being in such large crowds.

Sehun is looking away when he speaks again but his voice is quiet. “How’s Jjangah? Is she doing better?” It’s completely different from the way he carried himself in their text messages and it’s throwing Jongin off.

“She’s okay,” Jongin answers, just as quietly, staring at the M&Ms on the counter. “She’s staying at my parents’ house for another few days.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Jongin hums, swishes the water in his cup, for lack of anything else to do. “Yeah.”

There’s the awkward silence again and Jongin bites his bottom lip, looks around the kitchen, looks back to Sehun plucking at the green M&Ms now, and observes. Sehun doesn’t seem to be much different than him. He’s quiet and slightly awkward, but Jongin’s pretty sure the awkward is ninety-nine percent caused by him. “I–”

A blue M&M is plucked and placed on a napkin in front of him. He stares at it before looking up to Sehun. He’s still looking at the bowl of candies but the tips of his ears are pink. More blue M&Ms are plucked out and placed next to the first one. The warmth in Jongin’s chest spreads, running through his veins, but that could also be the alcohol circulating within his system. He smiles, taking a step forward and taking one of the M&Ms, plopping it into his mouth.

“You’d think meeting in person wouldn’t be as awkward,” Sehun mumbles, after Jongin eats five more of the chocolate candy. They don’t make eye contact with each other. At least, not at the same time.

Jongin glances up at him quickly, before busying himself with fixing up the counter in between snacking on the proffered chocolate. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Sehun stops and Jongin looks up long enough to see a shocked expression on the other’s face. “What are you sorry for?”

Jongin shrugs. “For being so awkward.”

“You’re not awkward.” Sehun’s voice is soft and sincere. It makes Jongin bite the inside of his lip at how nice it sounds. “You don’t need to apologize for anything.” Jongin wants to protest but he doesn’t get the chance. “You’re wonderful just the way you are.”

Jongin blushes under the attention, the compliment. “I’m the most awkward person on the planet. How can you think I’m wonderful?”

Sehun’s laughter is obnoxious but his smile is the cutest thing on the planet next to all puppies everywhere. “Can I take you on a date?” he manages to ask, between chuckles, the atmosphere around them lightening up the littlest bit. “I’ve been wanting to ask you but I didn’t know how. I want to get to know you better, in person.”

Without his consent, Jongin whines.

Sehun panics. “Is that too much? We can just stick to texting if it makes you feel more comfortable until and if you’re ready.”

Jongin’s heart is beating rapidly in his chest; he feels like he could pass out from how fast it’s going. He didn’t think the day would come. He can’t even form a coherent response, only nodding his head yes when he hears Baekhyun calling for him.

“Wait, really?” Sehun asks, clearly surprised, “You don’t have to agree just because I’m standing right here or you feel pressured. Feel free to say no.”

“Say no to what?” Baekhyun walks in and Jongin can tell Baekhyun knows what’s going on when he takes one look at his face. The resulting grin makes Jongin want to hide under his bed only for his puppies to come find him an hour later. “Did it finally happen?”

Sehun looks confused, “Did what finally happen?” but then Baekhyun is making his way for him, hand outstretched, and Jongin gapes as Baekhyun does what he does best.

“Hello, Sehun. I’m Baekhyun, Jongin’s childhood best friend and pseudo-mother, older brother, what have you. My fiancé, who is a wonderful police officer, and I will be monitoring your first date and will be ending it sooner rather than later as we see fit. No funny business should be happening or else.”

The way Sehun pales seems to make Baekhyun incredibly happy, if the way his smile is starting to glow is any indication.

“I’m also a huge fan of your Instagram posts. Do you want to be mutuals on it?”

 

It’s honestly surprising how quickly Baekhyun and Sehun become friends. Well, maybe it’s not that surprising considering everybody literally _loves_ Baekhyun within five minutes of meeting him, but that’s beside the point. The point is that Baekhyun and Sehun have been sitting in the kitchen chatting about all types of social media Jongin has barely even _heard_ of and Jongin feels a little put out his best friend is already closer to his crush than he is. He wonders if they can feel his annoyed glare from across the kitchen where he’s sitting on a stool, leaning against the island counter, and eating every piece of chocolate in sight. He doesn’t even spare a glance to whoever enters the kitchen, just continues to glare, unrelenting.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Yixing murmurs, in almost perfect Korean. It makes Jongin flinch with how close the other man is leaning in to talk to him. “I’d say one of them took your puppy for the day without telling you and you can’t decide which one of them took it.”

Jongin finds Yixing to be a very interesting man. “It doesn’t matter,” he ends up saying, finally looking away from the duo to stare at Yixing. His hair is swept back away from his forehead and he’s honestly attractive. “They each have a puppy anyways. They wouldn’t want any of mine.”

At that, Yixing shrugs, dimpled smile appearing and looking so _disarming_. “Sehun told me Jjanggah is precious. Jjanggah was Soojung’s favorite too.”

Jongin’s jaw drops at the information. “What?” he breathes out, definitely not seeing that triple attack. “Sehun _told_ you about me? _Soojung_ told you about my _puppies_?”

Yixing’s laughter is infectious and it gains the attention of the other two people in the kitchen. “Sehun bemoaned his woes upon me.” Okay. _What?_ “I don’t mind Soojung talking about you. It’s entertaining sometimes. She also kept one or two of the pictures she took of Jjanggah years back.”

“What? Why?” Jongin can’t wrap his head around it. Wouldn’t Yixing get jealous? “What’s going on?”

Then Yixing is laughing again, reaching a hand out to pat him on the butt. It catches Jongin so off-guard he trips _out_ of the stool he’s sitting on. “I’m messing with you. She talks about you every now and then, but it’s because Sehun has been asking so many questions about–”

“Yixing!” screeches Sehun, jumping up from his chair and startling both Baekhyun and Jongin. His cheeks are pink when they all look at him but Yixing doesn’t even bat an eyelash.

“They both agree that Jjanggah is an angel and Sehun practically wants to cuddle you.”

“Yixing!”

Yixing whines, finally turning to face him, “What?”

When Jongin and Baekhyun turn to face Sehun, his entire face is pink and he looks scandalized. It’s endearing, to say the least, and Jongin flushes red when the weight of Yixing’s words settles in his head.

“You find my Jonginnie cute?” Baekhyun asks, voice flat and eerily calm. His eyes are still wide in shock but Jongin can see the gears turning in his head. “You want to cuddle him?”

Sehun violently flinches, effectively moving at least a yard away from the other. “No?” he admits, shyly glancing at Jongin who swears his heart stops for a moment, before staring at Baekhyun again. “Maybe?”

Between all of them, Yixing still appears amused, only leaving when they hear Soojung calling for him. “Good luck, you two,” he wishes, clapping Jongin on the back once. “You’re cute. He’s cute. Go be cute together.”

Jongin rightfully squawks while Baekhyun effectively glares at Yixing’s back before redirecting it to Sehun. Sehun easily stumbles back into his seat and fidgets. For a man with such wonderfully broad shoulders and a delicious height, Baekhyun towers over him easily when he’s standing. Sehun looks like a scared puppy and Jongin wants to comfort him like he comforts Jjanggu when he gets nightmares.

“You believe,” Baekhyun murmurs, raising an intimidating eyebrow. “Jongin is cute and that you want to cuddle him.”

Sehun stares up at him long enough before taking a quick glance at Jongin once more. “Yes.”

“Appropriately or inappropriately?”

Jongin gapes. “Baekhyun!”

“Uh,” Sehun stutters, looking back up to Baekhyun. “In whichever way he’ll want me?”

The answer surprises Jongin. “What?” he breathes, watching as Sehun turns to give him a small smile. He doesn’t say anything else though. He doesn’t think he can. He doesn’t need to anyways, because Baekhyun is humming pleasantly, satisfied with his answer.

“As customary and a reminder,” Baekhyun begins, causing both of them to look to him instead. He has a smug smile on his face and Jongin groans, slapping a hand to his face and dragging it down. “Jongdae and I will still monitor your first outing together.”

 

Winter sneaks up on Jongin the way Sehun sneaks his way into his life. Their first date is in the new burger joint in some side street in Hongdae. It’s known for their milkshakes and hangover burger and Jongin can’t believe Baekhyun and Jongdae are already seated next to the window, sharing a milkshake, and chatting like _they’re_ on the date instead of him.

Customers brush his sides as he enters the restaurant and it doesn’t take long for the warm air to blanket his face, make his eyes water, and cheeks pinker than it was out in the cold. He takes a few seconds to blink the tears away before he sees Sehun waving at him from a table in clear view of his best friends.

They talk and joke around. Jongin dips his fries in his cookies n’ cream milkshake while Sehun orders a second glass of his chocolate one and they groan when they take that first bite of the hangover burger specialty. It’s more than Jongin could ever hope for and he’s disappointed when the date comes to an end with Sehun wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him outdoors. Baekhyun and Jongdae are waiting for them outside and Jongin can tell when Baekhyun approves of his date. The disappointment fades into hope when Sehun gives him a cute smile and Jongdae rushes in to hug him instead.

“You’re seriously adorable,” Jongdae gushes immediately, reaching up to fix Sehun’s beanie and hair. “I approve.”

Sehun laughs, embarrassed. “Thank you,” he murmurs, eyes beautiful crescents. “I’ll see you next time, Jongin?”

Jongin can’t help but smile, nodding, as he loops an arm around Baekhyun to keep both of them warm. “I’ll text you.”

On the way home, Jongin’s still smiling, Baekhyun and Jongdae gushing over how handsome and polite Sehun is. They’re like his parents. He still loves their love.

 

Their second, third, and fourth dates are considered their Puppy Play Dates at the local park and along the Han River. Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjanggah finally meet Vivi and Jongin laughs as they all get tangled up in each other’s leashes. They end up playing around, rushing after their toys, and Jongin gets to watch Sehun smother his puppy in kisses and hugs. He also gets to witness Vivi completely ignore all of Sehun’s supposedly Awesome Tricks. Each time is the same and he doesn’t think he’s laughed so much in such a long time, but when they go out for their fifth Puppy Play Date, Jongin thinks it’s different.

It’s getting colder now. The puppies are wearing their holiday sweaters and they’re still running around. The snow doesn’t slow down their energy at all, but it does mean Jongin finds out Sehun happens to be a cuddler when it’s freezing outside. He’s still wearing his thick coat, scarf, and beanie, but he whimpers when a breeze passes by and huddles in on himself. The sight pulls on Jongin’s heartstrings and he immediately scoots those few centimeters over, loops an arm around Sehun’s shoulders, and pulls him in close until Sehun is frantically trying to melt himself into his body.

“If you wanted to stay indoors,” Jongin murmurs, reaching for Sehun’s hands to place in his jacket and hug his torso. Jongin jumps when ice fingers slip underneath his sweater. “We could’ve just gone back to your place or mine and let the puppies run around there.”

“I can normally tolerate the winter weather,” Sehun breathes, puffs of white escaping his mouth. Vivi doesn’t spare him one glance. “But when the winds are blowing more than usual like today, I can’t handle it.”

Jongin frowns as he searches the park for their puppies, probably digging in the snow somewhere. “Then let’s go home.”

“Okay.”

It doesn’t even click that ‘home’ can mean very different things until they’re toeing off their shoes in Jongin’s apartment and the dogs are let loose to drink whatever water they can find. Sehun is already discarding his jacket and scarf to drape across the back of his couch before heading to the kitchen to try and make hot chocolate like he does every time he visits. Vivi is already fighting Monggu for his bowl of water and ends up just sharing with Jjanggu because he doesn’t put up much of a fight. It’s like they’re already a part of his life and have been from the very beginning. Jongin freezes. He needs Baekhyun.

“So, tell me why you’re in the bathroom with the door locked and whispering very frantically to me when you could be out there on your couch cuddling a very attractive Sehun?” Baekhyun is useless, even over the phone.

Jongin whines as he lightly kicks his tub. “Because we’re already becoming _domestic_. Isn’t that a problem?”

Baekhyun’s laughter makes Jongin smile despite the worry gnawing at him from the inside. “Why would that be a problem?” His voice softens and it’s so uncharacteristic of him, Jongin wants to cry. “Jongin, isn’t this something you’ve been wanting? Why distance yourself when you’re about to have something so wonderful with someone who already clearly loves you for you?”

And honestly, Jongin doesn’t know how to respond to that. Dating and sharing his life with people other than his family, Baekhyun, and Jongdae is so far out of his comfort zone. But with Sehun, it’s easy and feels even more natural than anything Jongin has experienced so far. This time, he doesn’t have an excuse.

A set of knocks makes Jongin jump and hit his knee on his cabinet. “Shit.”

“Jongin? Are you okay? Jjanggah is waiting out here for you.”

“I’m going to let you go, Baek,” Jongin whispers, turning to face himself in his mirror. “I’m a lovely individual.”

Baekhyun laughs. “Go out there and cuddle Sehun like you mean it, you cuddle monster. Bye.”

With a sigh, he hangs up and opens the door. Standing there is Sehun with Jjanggah at his feet. They’re both staring at him curiously, Sehun a little more worried, but it makes his heart swell at the sight. Jongin tackles him into a hug.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” Sehun asks with a laugh, easily catching the other. At their feet, Jjanggah whines before walking away from them entirely. “Because, a little warning would be helpful.”

Jongin snorts. “A little sex would be helpful too, but alas, I am but a simple male.” He blushes. “And we haven’t had sex yet.”

“Hey, there’s no rush for that.” When Jongin pulls back to face him, Sehun is smiling, teasing. “Is it gonna be a girl or a boy? I should tell all my followers about it.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jongin mumbles, shoving him away, before walking back to the living room. He can hear Sehun immediately follow after him and he can’t help the smile that blooms on his face when he sees the mugs of what he assumes is hot chocolate on the coffee table and a pile of blankets on the couch. He spins on his heels, causing Sehun to bump into him, and pulls him in even closer with a hand fisted in his shirt. They’re so close. He can see the lighter flecks of hazel in Sehun’s brown eyes.

“Jongin?” Sehun murmurs, staring at him with wide eyes. “What are you–”

Jongin panics last second and kisses his cheek instead. Sehun squeaks.

 

“You grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in close, only to kiss the man on the cheek?”

Jongin groans at Jongdae’s incredulous tone. They’re at the maybe-almost-newly-weds’ apartment and Baekhyun is conveniently taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon. Jongin can’t blame him though. He always sleeps in the middle of the afternoon too. “What would you do?”

Jongdae fixes him with a stare. “Jongin, you’ve witnessed my entire relationship with Baekhyun. You _know_ how Baekhyun is.”

“I do,” Jongin whines, slamming his face onto the kitchen table. “Ow.”

“I think you two are cute,” Jongdae says minutes later, shrugging when Jongin looks up to face him again. “It works for you. Actually, that sounds plain right adorable.”

“Jongdae,” Jongin whines, squirming in his seat until he screams when a hand lands on his shoulder. He whips around to see Baekhyun standing there looking like a mess and Jongin doesn’t want to know why.

“I love you, my honey sweet bun, but you are whining my fiancé’s name a little too loudly for me.”

Jongin frowns. “Sorry.” He sighs when Baekhyun wraps arms around his shoulders from behind, hugging him tightly. “Baek.”

“So, my domestic loving son who loves domestic loving Sehun–”

“What are you even _on_?” Jongin interrupts, incredulous.

“–Sehun gushed to us about how you kissed him on the cheek,” Baekhyun divulges, simply smiling when Jongdae lets out an indignant ‘hey! It was supposed to be a secret!’ “He couldn’t stop smiling. It was disgusting, honestly.”

“I think _you’re_ disgusting,” Jongin fires back with a pout.

“And you need to leave because now I’m well-rested and I kinda want a chance to pound Jo–”

“Baek!”

“I’m going now!” Jongin shouts, locking eyes with an astonished–really, this has happened many times before, none of them know why it’s a surprise still–Jongdae, before avoiding their gazes completely. He disentangles himself from Baekhyun before running for the door. “Bye, you gross lovebirds!”

Baekhyun’s laughter is effectively cut off by a thud and a whine.

 

Jongin finds himself visiting Sehun at his university, seeing professors he hasn’t seen in a year or two and catching up on what’s going on there. He finds himself walking Sehun from his classes to his car where they end up talking longer than necessary and joking more than usual before they go their separate ways. He even finds himself out shopping with Sehun for three-dollar gardening gloves just because they’re on sale.

By the time they buy a pair of swim goggles for two dollars, Jongin realizes he may have a problem and that problem might be Oh Sehun and his ridiculous taste in random sales. Jongin cries when they buy a pair of bright pink plaid shirts because they were only five dollars each.

“I’m not wearing that,” Jongin declares after they leave the store. When he turns to stare at Sehun, Sehun is stifling his laughter and looking like he just won something great. He glares at him. “What?”

“You’re amazing.” Sehun laughs. “You know that, right?”

“I better be amazing,” Jongin grumbles, the weight of the paper bag in his hand heavy. He huffs as he walks away, smile tugging on his lips. “I just paid ten whole dollars for these pink monstrosities.”

“These pink monstrosities we’re going to wear _together_ ,” Sehun corrects, hurrying after him. He bumps shoulders with him, still smiling brightly.

Jongin rolls his eyes, pulling Sehun in close with their arms looped around each other. “Yeah, yeah.” They also happen to buy gaudy sweaters for their puppies and Jongin thinks they’ve done a job well done shopping.

 

“So,” Sehun says, seemingly nonchalant, as he eats a hotdog on a stick. He’s still wearing a beanie and a thick jacket, with a scarf wrapped around his neck. “I told you how I started Tinder in the first place, right?”

Jongin looks over from where he’s walking on the outer side of the sidewalk, closer to the cars, eating some takoyaki balls from a new stall Kyungsoo told him was good. “Yeah, Chanyeol made you download the game, right? Because you always third wheeled him and his girlfriend.”

Sehun stifles his laughter–game?–but nods, huddling in closer, because apparently Jongin is a humanized heater. It never fails to make Jongin smile and chuckle. “Mhm,” Sehun answers, smiling. “Do you know why I liked your profile when it popped up?”

“Oh,” Jongin stops walking to stare at him. “I never really thought of that.” There’s an amused look in Sehun’s eyes. “I just thought Chanyeol did it or something.”

“Nah,” Sehun brushes away easily, waving around his free hand. Then he’s bringing his hand back to move Jongin’s fringe out of his eyes. “The picture I saw of you was the typical profile picture where you were smiling and facing the camera. I thought, ‘okay, this guy is pretty cute.’” Jongin laughs. He’s still getting used to Sehun’s straightforward personality. “The next picture I saw of you was the one when you first got Jjanggah. You were cradling her in your lap and you were playing with her, smiling down and looking like she’s the world to you. I liked your profile immediately.”

Jongin feels like he’s drowning in Sehun’s eyes, his touch, his words. “Really?” He can’t look away.

Then Sehun smiles, eyes forming happy crescents. “Yeah.”

“I didn’t even know I had Tinder,” Jongin murmurs, brows furrowing as he tries to remember what happened. “Baekhyun actually downloaded it for me. We were at a bar and he and Jongdae told me to go dance and have some fun–it was a stressful work week.” He pokes Sehun’s cheek, just because he can. Sehun’s taller than him by a centimeter or two. “So I went and danced and left my phone with him. I had fun. The next morning, I woke up to two messages from random strangers.”

Sehun’s smile grows wider as he turns to loop an arm with Jongin’s and drag him down the street. “Is that so?”

Jongin laughs, following Sehun’s lead. “One was from you and the other was from Seulgi.” He continues to eat his snack, tossing his and Sehun’s trash in a nearby bin when they walk past one. “I freaked out though. I didn’t know how to use it and I don’t do online dating or chatting of any kind if I don’t know the other personally first. But then Baekhyun came over and showed me your pictures.”

“I’m cute, huh?” Sehun teases, knocking shoulders with him.

Jongin rolls his eyes playfully. “Yeah, you were cute. You reminded me of a manga character, the main lead who gets the attention of everyone or no one around him.”

“Oh my god, you _would_ only like me because I look like I walked out of a manga!”

“What else was I supposed to base my interest on?” whines Jongin, playfully, before he turns and sees Sehun trying to stifle his laughter. He hits him on the shoulder. “You were handsome and I saw that picture of you on the beach–”

“Oh yeah,” Sehun muses. “Chanyeol told me to upload that one as a dare.”

“And that was that.”

Sehun hums before falling silent, one that’s comfortable around them and keeps them warm. They continue to walk together, arm in arm, until they stop by a set of Christmas lights outside a boutique. Jongin looks over to Sehun curiously, feeling him fumble around for his cell phone in his jacket pocket, and waits as he pulls it out. The camera is turned on and Jongin suddenly gets the idea as Sehun flips the view to face them instead.

It’s easy for Jongin to lean over, smile, as Sehun meets him halfway before he’s moving his camera to get the best angle of them and the festive lights. Sehun takes several pictures of them like that before he’s moving them around to where the lights take up most of the brightness and hides their faces. Only their silhouettes are shown and then Jongin is offering to take Sehun’s picture in front of the store. He doesn’t think he’s model material but he knows Sehun is.

The photos come out effortlessly but Jongin thinks it’s because Sehun is effortlessly handsome.

 

They share their first kiss in Sehun’s apartment, when Sehun is dozing off during Iron Man 3 and Jongin finds it so offensive, he decides to kiss him on the lips to wake him up. The effect is immediate and Jongin finds it’s okay to doze off during Iron Man 3, after a lazy make-out session on the couch and Sehun cradled in his arms.

He also realizes none of that made any sense but Sehun’s lips always look so soft, so tempting– He really just wants to kiss him over and over again.

He does, quite frequently, in fact.

 

Baek _now_  
A kiss a day keeps the meanies away

Jongin _now_  
Shut up baek

Baek _now_  
:*

“You should be nicer to him,” Jongin chides, watching as Sehun starts to pick a fight with Baekhyun through his phone. They’re currently having an emoji war and Jongin can’t tell if Sehun is winning or not. “Because of him, we’re kinda together now.”

Sehun snorts. “If I have to be nice to him all the time, then you have to be nice to Chanyeol all the time too.”

Jongin grimaces when he remembers a quiet bookstore, a wonderful selection of manga, and a stranger’s arms wrapped around him from behind with greeting words of ‘you made Sehun so lovey dovey, I love you.’ Now, whenever Jongin sees Chanyeol, he can’t help but become defensive and sarcastic. Unconsciously, Jongin scoots closer to Sehun for comfort on the couch.

“Exactly,” Sehun murmurs, yelping when Jongin pinches him in the side. “Hey, wait. I’m winning!”

Jongin peers over his arm to see the conversation. “You’re winning because you sent a toy gun emoji to him,” he deadpans. “Followed by… is that an explosion?”

“We’ve been dating how long now?” Sehun counters, frowning at him. “You still don’t know all the emojis on this thing.”

“This _thing_ is my phone.” Jongin smiles as he puckers his lips and blows him a kiss. “And it’s okay. You can do all the emoji talking.”

A warm smile takes the place of a frown on Sehun’s lips at his actions. Before he frowns again and looks to Jongin’s phone to resume his war. “Yeah, yeah.”

All Jongin can do is laugh and push his way between Sehun and his phone. He ends up in Sehun’s lap in the process, with a thigh on either side of Sehun’s hips, but then they’re both laughing and comfortable and really, Jongin doesn’t mind this position at all. They stare at each other for a moment–the way Sehun’s eyes smile when he does, the scar on his cheek that’s barely noticeable, how unfairly _beautiful_ he looks just sitting there looking up at him with said smile on his face–and Jongin knows he’s crazy when he feels his heart suddenly burst with affection.

“I know we know I prefer sitting on your lap and I know we know you don’t mind sitting on my lap, but come on,” Sehun says, meeting Jongin halfway for a short kiss. “I know we know that you’re a little heavy and you’re going to complain about me being super bony so let’s switch and–”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you just said I’m a little heavy.”

“You’re heavier than you look!” Sehun protests, his grip tightening on Jongin’s hips to keep him in place. “I swear it’s all muscle. And you always complain about my bony hips–”

“But I like your bony hips.”

“So I figured why not switch while we’re ahead?” Sehun breaks into his biggest smile. “I also like you?”

“Now, you’re just saying that,” Jongin murmurs. He can feel his cheeks heating up. “But to be fair,” he kisses him again, lingering a little longer when he feels Sehun’s hands slip into his back pockets. “I think we’re already becoming as gross as Baekhyun and Jongdae.”

That’s the closest Jongin is getting to confessing his undying love for Sehun, but he knows Sehun understands when he bursts into laughter and falls over, causing Jongin to yelp and their puppies to come rushing into the room because now they’re teetering off the edge of the couch about to fall to their painful deaths. “Isn’t that the plan?” Sehun manages to wheeze out, still laughing and clinging onto Jongin.

As a mighty sacrifice, Jongin shoves Sehun off of him and falls off the edge of the couch. He lands on the floor with a thud and Vivi proudly makes his presence known by lying straight across on his face. “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbles, Vivi barking at him for the weird vibrations on his stomach. “I kinda adore you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sehun laughs out. “I know that already.”

Jongin sighs, resisting the urge to smile as the words play back on repeat in his head. He can hear Jjanggah and Monggu scrambling to get onto the couch. He wonders if Sehun’s couch is more ideal for sitting on laps or not. There’s a sudden lack of scrambling noises. Sehun yelps.

At least Sehun is safe and mostly unharmed on his couch.

 

If Jongin is cooking more often, it’s because he’s learned through trial and error that Sehun is a terrible cook. He’s suffered from Ramen Ttang Sickness more than once but he likes the light that appears in Sehun’s eyes when he tells him it’s delicious and continues to finish the entire plate. If he goes out shopping more and eventually joins outings with Baekhyun, Jongdae, Seulgi, and Yixing at clubs and other various events that include dancing of all forms, it’s because of Sehun and their mutual love for dancing (Baekhyun’s actually one of the best dancers Jongin knows, Jongdae on the other hand…). If Jongin has become the sun in his own apartment and one of the stars in their group, it’s because of Sehun.

Jongin doesn’t even realize he’s being spied on. He’s in his living room with Jjanggah and Vivi curled up next to him and there’s a book opened on his blanket-covered folded up legs. There’s a part where a revelation occurs in the main character and he hums, completely ensnared in it, but a constant buzzing sneaks its way into his mind. It grows louder with each word he reads and he whines with Jjanggah when it gets to be too much.

“Sehun?” he calls, looking up to see Vivi asleep and Jjanggah trying to get comfortable again. The buzzing is almost constant, like it’s a phone ringing. “Sehun, what is it?” Suddenly, a phone is shoved in front of his face and he jumps, scaring Vivi and Jjanggah into yelping and jumping too. “What the fuck?!”

“You’re a hit,” Sehun murmurs, elated. When Jongin leans back far enough to be able to focus on the screen, he sees Instagram is pulled up. It’s being refreshed and then there are seventy plus likes and even more comments under whatever picture just got uploaded five minutes ago. “Here, look.”

The phone is placed on top of his book and Jongin stares as Sehun taps on the back button to show him the picture. It’s of Jongin reading, cuddled up on his couch with his puppies, and it looks… cozy. The edited colors–flitter? filter?–makes the entire image look warm and he can’t help the smile that grows on his face. “That’s me?” Below the image, all that’s captioned is the heart eyes emoji.

“Yeah.” Sehun sounds proud and he should be. He drapes himself over Jongin’s shoulders from behind, gently knocking the side of his head against his. “I couldn’t help it. You look so comfortable here. It makes me feel warm.”

Soft laughter falls from Jongin’s lips and he didn’t expect it would ever come from him. He’s always seen Baekhyun’s obnoxious laughter turn soft whenever Jongdae spoke softly to him and he’s seen Seulgi and Yixing melt under the attention of their significant other. Jongin hopes he’s glowing because he sure feels like it. He knocks his head back. “You’re such a cheeseball.”

Sehun attacks him with soft lips and loud laughter, planting a kiss on his temple, before he’s moving around to sit on the puppies’ other side next to Jongin’s feet. “My mother did say I always liked cheese when I was a kid.”

Jongin sticks his tongue out at him, breaking off into laughter after. “I want a refund on my boyfriend.”

“Nope!” Sehun’s still smiling but it turns fond. It relaxes Jongin, feeling warmth spread throughout his chest when he hears Sehun’s phone go off some more. “You know,” Sehun murmurs, reaching out to place a hand on Jongin’s knee. He hums in response, returning Sehun’s smile. “I think you hit the jackpot. You didn’t tell me you bought a lotto ticket one year ago.”

And then Sehun opened his pretty little mouth.


End file.
